mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Indigo Zap/Galeria
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Director credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Indigo Zap "Are we gonna win?!?!" EG3.png Sci-Twi "I don't know" EG3.png Indigo Zap "Try again" EG3.png Indigo Zap "Are..." EG3.png Indigo Zap gets up in Sci-Twi's face EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png Trenderhoof refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Suri Polomare refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Twilight attempts to get off the bus with dignity EG3.png Indigo Zap shoving past Twilight EG3.png Cinch leads Twilight back outside EG3.png Twilight backing up into Indigo Zap EG3.png Twilight accidentally spills Indigo Zap's cup EG3.png Indigo Zap growling at Twilight EG3.png Indigo Zap gets in Sunset's face EG3.png Rainbow gets in Indigo Zap's face EG3.png Applejack "let's not get too competitive" EG3.png Sugarcoat "since we've never lost" EG3.png Fluttershy "not a very nice thing to say" EG3.png Sunny Flare "these games aren't about being nice" EG3.png Rarity "you might use a little tact" EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Twilight Sparkle "that's weird" EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest wearing goggles EG3.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png Indigo Zap ready to build EG3.png Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap's double-decker birdhouse EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Indigo Zap misspells "chauffeur" EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts move on to round two EG3.png Shadowbolts leaving the stage EG3.png Cinch addressing Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap EG3.png Indigo Zap pumping a fist EG3.png Principal Cinch "will start us off" EG3.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - motocross competitors EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap on motorbikes EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Motocross racers jump off the start line EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Motocrossers on top of a mound EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Sunset and Indigo Zap zoom over a dimensional rift EG3.png Sugarcoat, Sunset, and Indigo Zap turn a corner EG3.png Indigo Zap looking at the vine EG3.png Indigo Zap riding up the vine EG3.png Indigo Zap jumps the vine like a ramp EG3.png Indigo Zap flying ahead of Rainbow EG3.png Indigo Zap passes Rainbow in motocross EG3.png Indigo Zap races through the course EG3.png Indigo Zap approaching a monster vine EG3.png Indigo Zap falling into a hole EG3.png Vine monster hovers over Indigo Zap EG3.png Rainbow distracts a monster vine EG3.png Indigo Zap still in the hole EG3.png Indigo Zap revving out of the hole EG3.png Vine closes in on Sunset and Indigo Zap EG3.png Rainbow tackles vine; Sunset and Indigo jump row of tires EG3.png Sunset and Indigo Zap are neck and neck EG3.png Sunset and Indigo Zap jockey for position EG3.png Sunset crosses the finish line EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sugarcoat "what if they grow wings again?" EG3.png Cinch "our opponents have already used it" EG3.png Cinch "no reason why we shouldn't" EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Cinch singing "I've had one or maybe two" EG3.png Shadowbolts vocalizing backup EG3.png Cinch sings "you have your reservations" EG3.png Cinch sings "a brain as large as yours" EG3.png Shadowbolts marching toward Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts circling Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts standing shoulder to shoulder EG3.png Shadowbolts singing to Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts push Twilight into a corner EG3.png Twilight surrounded by Cinch and Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts "our only interest in this business" EG3.png Cinch guiding Twilight forward EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Spike leaps out to Twilight EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Cinch backing away EG3.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Indigo, Lemon and Sugarcoat not sure what to do EG3.png Shadowbolts look at each other EG3.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png Indigo and Lemon save Rarity EG3.png Indigo Zap "We've got you!" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Indigo Zap with Rarity EG3.png Rarity's magic returning EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Rarity glowing EG3.png Rarity's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Wiz Kid unintentionally photobombing the Shadowbolts EG3.png The motocross competitors EG3.png Mercadorias Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games soundtrack album cover.png Indigo Zap Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Indigo Zap doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Indigo Zap doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Indigo Zap doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Indigo Zap doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Indigo Zap doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Diversos Indigo Zap Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Indigo Zap Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Indigo Zap turnaround art.png en:Indigo Zap/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens